De regreso
by Dika-chan
Summary: la espera da frutos, por triste que sea la recompensa lo vale... two-shot NejiHina! lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**hola! aqui yo dejando una historia que se me ocurrio haciendo un nensayo... nada que ver pero no me resisti jajaja aqui esta la 1º parte!**

* * *

El mando nocturno cubría Konoha se ve realmente mejor de cómo se veía hace 4 años, tras el ataque de Pain se podía apreciar desde la cabeza de los Hokage las diminutas luces que hacían lucir mas cálida a la aldea, sin embargo la noche se hacía presente con una brisa fresca que arrastraba unas cuentas hojas, en verdad era una visión hermosa.

2 años desde que había estado en su aldea, 2 años en los que lo único que hizo fue entrenar hasta más no poder, se sentía bien regresar a la tierra que te vio nacer, crecer y sobretodo enamorarte, si 2 años con la incertidumbre de que si aquella persona que ocupa todo el tiempo tu cabeza, y tu corazón, sigue pensando en ti, si te sigue amando…

Decidió no pensar en ello quería llegar al fin a casa, sentir ese abrazo y el beso que anhelaba con todo su ser, pero antes de dar un paso una idea surco por su cabeza, si mejor observaba de lejos, lo menos que quería era incomodar al amor de su vida que tal si ya tenía una nueva vida. El ya había esperado 2 años un día mas no lo mataría, por difícil que fuera verla…

Pacientemente espero a que el sol se asomara, esta sería la misión más difícil que tendría, debía soportar la tentación.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana molestando el sueño de una peliazul. Obligada a abandonar su cama Hinata Hyuga se encamino a la ducha, después de un aseo completo se vistió con la ropa ninja, hace 4 años era muy distinta sonrió al recordar el motivo del cambio, cuando escucho "eres hermosa, apuesto que te tapas para no despertar la envidia de muchas", según recordaba 1 hora después despertó en su cuarto muerta de la vergüenza al tiempo que se sentía dichosa. Como extrañaba el sentimiento que él le provocaba cuando la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de amor.

Ya son 2 años, cuanto más… Neji

Salió con sus pescadores negros pegados al cuerpo, al igual que su blusa negra de tiritas con un poco de escote, y sandalias del mismo color con un poco de tacón, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde ya debía estar su equipo, en el camino muchos hombres la miraban con ojos lujuriosos, pero ella se dedico a ignorarlos, excepto cuando intentaban ligarla esa situación ameritaba una mirada asesina y listo camino libre.

Saludo a varios de sus amigos primero Ino y Sai paseaban tan felices supuso que era por la barriguita que comenzaba a notársele a la rubia. También pudo ver a Sasuke el moreno alguna que otra vez se le acercaba con intenciones de tipo amoroso, pero nadie además de su primo tendría cabida en su corazón.

Hola hina, no es temprano para estar paseando sola- y he allí otro intento del Uchiha por coquetearla

No, es mas voy tarde al entrenamiento- también la típica respuesta de huir del lugar antes de que Sasuke intentara algo mas

Iba llegando al fin al campo # 12 justamente Naruto iba caminando junto a Lee hablando de algo para encender la llama de la juventud, ambos muchachos pararon su marcha

¡Hinata- chan! Me alegra verte dattebayo- Naruto saludo, como siempre a su manera

Hinata- san espero que se encuentre bien y que siga ardiendo su llama del amor- termino con una pose estilo Gay- sensei

La chica solo le atino a enrojecerse, muy poca gente, en realidad solo Lee, Hanabi y Shino sabían que tenia pareja, aun así me dio un poco de pena que casi gritara que estaba enamorada, sobre todo si los chicos alrededor la volteaban a ver con corazones en los ojos

Eh… b-bueno hola chicos, lo lamento me tengo que ir

Por fin se encontraba en su destino pero de repente sintió unos brazos rodearla por atrás y apretarla fuerte que casi se queda sin respiración.

Hinata tardaste mucho, ya me tenias preocupado- Kiba también había estado tras ella buscando algo más que una amistad siempre intentaba pasarse.

Kiba, suéltala no creo que como camarada Hinata se sienta cómoda- Shino la salvo ya que al instante Kiba la soltó con una mueca en la cara

El entrenamiento duro hasta la puesta del sol, la ojiperla no se quiso ir con sus amigos, no había comido nada estaba cansada y débil, tampoco quería ir a su casa, estaba sola seguramente su hermana estaría en misión aun, al igual que Koh y su hermana Hanami. 5 Hyuga quedaban después de la gran tragedia, los cazaron como animales los asesinaron a todos en un ataque de Kabuto, sino fuera porque al momento de darle el golpe final la quinta y los AMBU llegaron estaría muerta, tras el horrible suceso y meses de recuperación para todos regresaron a la mansión, Hinata al ser la primogénita de Hiashi tomo el control del clan, dicto que no habrían ramas y que ellos podían vivir juntos si lo deseasen, todos se quedaron en la mansión y así comenzó a sentir cosas por Neji pero no estaba segura, pronto les era difícil mantener una mansión tan grande tuvieron que pasar más tiempo en misiones para no perder el único patrimonio de los Hyuga, un día estaba sola en la enorme casa y decidió limpiar entro al cuarto de Neji estaba muy ordenado quitando los papeles arrugados del piso no le dio importancia al tema recogió todo, sobre el escritorio del muchacho estaba un sobre lila y tenía como destinatario, "a aquella persona que se volvió mi lugar soleado", la curiosidad la venció y leyó su contenido…

"Cada mañana me despierto con una ilusión,

Vivo en un sueño del cual nunca quisiera despertar

Solo quiero que no sea demasiado perfecto para no ser cierto

Con tu llagada a mi vida todo se torno a color,

Solo espero que siempre estemos bien

Porque vivamos juntos este sueño

Que es una realidad que nunca va acabar…

TE AMO… Hinata"

Se rio al recordar que casi se desmalla cuando su primo entro por la puerta en ese momento, y se carcajeo con la cara de petrificación de Neji, pero su risa paso a ser una sonrisa melancólica, porque recordó como ella toda roja lo abrazo y el bien pálido lentamente le correspondió, las lagrimas se le salieron como cada noche en que lo recordaba, porque allí donde estaba ahora, fue el mismo lugar donde se convirtieron en uno solo y se demostraron el amor que se tenían, el lugar donde se prometieron esperarse, y ella no rompería esa promesa aun cuando le tomara toda la vida, amaba a Neji de eso estaba muy segura.

Tras los arboles un castaño observaba a su amada, tal y como lo había hecho durante todo el día, pero en ese preciso instante verla llorando lo destrozo, medito un poco la situación quería impresionarla, quería que supiera cuanto la amaba y más aun cuanto la extraño, a los pocos minutos tenía la idea perfecta para su reencuentro, para que fuera inolvidable…

* * *

ta tan! el poema es de mi amiga hoshihi.. la chica tiene talento! jajaja usare otro poema de ella para el ultimo cap! antes de irme dejenme reviews! jajaja es en serio ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

**hola lamento la tardanza el termino vagaciones me lo tome muy apecho..jejejeje bno aki ta el ultimo cap!**

* * *

Dudando se puso de pie el dejar a su amada sola era aun mas doloroso, pero en verdad quería hacerla feliz, así que sin más se encamino hacia la aldea, no sin antes hacer un jutsu de transformación, primera parada la floristería, no era muy original pero esperaba ser asertivo con su elección, al entrar lo primero en ver fue a una sonriente ino que lo saludo con toda la alegría del mundo, algo preocupado eligió una exótica combinación con amapolas blancas y rojas, con ambrosias con unas hojas de helecho en la parte de atrás y una rosa azul a medio abrir en el medio, realmente se veía hermoso y mas porque significaba todo lo que sentía por su novia, paga el arreglo y pidió enviarlo a las 8 de la noche a un elegante restaurante de la ciudad, lo siguiente era la invitación, no lo había pensado como haría para que Hinata fuera al restaurante, mientras iba a hacer la reservación en su mente el pequeño inconveniente era resuelto.

Una vez la mesa con el aire romántico fue tachada de la lista, camino al campo de entrenamiento 4, cuando encontró a quien buscaba deshizo el jutsu que lo mantenía como un joven de cabello corto negro, con ojos miel, se acerco al sujeto que daba fuertes puñetazos sin chakra al grueso tronco de un árbol…

Lee, algún día te vas a lastimar de verdad- era una inusual manera de saludar pero se trataba de Neji Hyuga, no se esperaba más.

N-Neji… ¡NEJI! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué aprendiste?... PELEA CON MIGO Y DEMUESTRA LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD- la elocuente contestación de Lee dejaba claro que no tenía ningún daño por su anterior entrenamiento

Lee pelearé pero antes…

Después de vagar unas horas por la aldea caminaba rumbo a su casa una de las pocas sobrevivientes del clan Hyuga, como supuso desde la muralla se notaban las luces apagadas suspiro como queriendo agarrar fuerzas para entrar al enorme aposento

Hinata-san, que bien la he estado buscando- al ojiperla voltea para encontrarse al discípulo mas aplicado de Gay – necesito decirle sobre la reunión

¿reunión? Lee-san ¿de qué se trata?- contesto muy curiosa la peliazul

B-bue-no ve-ra es que…

Oculto tras la esquina Neji observaba la reunión frunciendo con cada palabra de su compañero mas el ceño como era posible que Lee no supiera mentir, ni siquiera cuando él le repitió más de 15 veces lo que tenía que decir, furioso a punto de colapso nervioso se fue del lugar Hinata podía notar su presencia si se salía de sus cabales…

Haber si entendí, quieres que valla al restaurante porque hay una reunión de los 9 novatos, y tu como no vas estas avisando a todos, ¿correcto?- explico ultra despacio Hinata

S-si - el aprendiz de Maito no superaba su tímida actitud al mentir

Bien gracias Lee-san - la Hyuga se encaminaba al restaurante pero fue detenida

H-hina-ta-san b-bueno ve-ra es algo….FORMAL… noesque usted se vea mal nunca - los nervios del joven llegaron a un nivel más alto Hinata a duras penas y entendió a medias lo que dijo y para ahorrarse otra explicación sonrió y asintió.

El muchacha entro a la mansión Hyuga, subió sin encender las luces a su recamara rápidamente se desvistió y tomo un baño, al salir con una toalla y su largo cabello mojado se acerco a su armario, y tomo un kimono azul oscuro con unas estrellas en plata, una vez vestida tomo un sencillo broche en forma de estrella fugaz y sujeto la mitad de su cabello dejando sus mechones acompañando elegantemente su capul, una vez conforme con el resultado salió de su casa al lugar de reunión.

Estaba rígido, tenso desde el dedo gordo del pie, hasta la punta de su sedoso cabello (inner: tengo q saber cuál es su champo *.*/ ¬¬U), antes de ir al restaurante compro un kimono beige y un elegante haori café, el sello del pájaro enjaulado había sido retirado hace mucho por Hinata, pero aun conservaba la costumbre de tapar su frente, en esta ocasión con una banda del mismo tono que el haori, con mucho esfuerzo volteo a la entrada del establecimiento, era tarde lo noto porque ya no quedaban clientes en aquel sitio, en un intento por aclarar su mente cerro sus ojos y suspiro quizás Lee falló, de sopetón el pensamiento de que quizás su compañero de equipo se hubara desmayado apareció, no sería la primera vez que la idea de mentir lo trastornara, volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de su ángel pregunto al camarero si alguien la esperaba rápidamente corrió a los baños mientras esperaba la lluvia de sorpresas para su amada.

La peliazul siguió al camarero a una mesa adornada con velas rojas noto que era pequeña para un grupo de nueve pero no le dio importancia, también noto que era la única allí y que los empleados la miraban y murmuraban, un joven se le acerco y llamo la atención de la Hyuga y le entrego el exótico ramo de flores.

Eto… creo q-que s-se equi-bocó no…- se sonrojo y la timidez se hizo palpable

Mmm… ¿señorita Hyuga?- menciono el extraño mirando la planilla que traía

S-si- la ojiluna se rindió y recibió temblando un poco el arreglo, empezó a preguntarse si era una broma o si algún acosador de los de la aldea estaba interviniendo suspiro con el regalo en manos, pero pego un gritito cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y la apretaron contra lo que creía era un pecho masculino, rápidamente intento zafarse pero el arreglo floral le estorbaba, estaba nerviosa, pero dos simples palabras detuvieron toda la maquinación que su cerebro elaboraba para huir.

Te extrañe- por un momento todo movimiento desde su contoneo para escabullirse hasta los latidos de corazón ceso, y un instante después las lagrimas y los temblores invadieron a la joven, quien sin pensarlo soltó las flores y se volteo para abrazar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Neji…- el pequeño y bajo sonido fue lo único que salió de sus labios que fueron tomados por los de su amado, no tardo en responder con la misma intensidad, después de todo tenían años con el amor y la pasión acumulados en sus almas.

Te amo, Hina… te amo- al terminar el beso Neji la abrazo como si de ello dependiese su vida y susurro tiernamente en su oído el sentimiento que lo mantuvo en pie durante su entrenamiento.

Yo… también, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- luego de cerca de un minuto abrazados Neji se separo con algo de dificultad e hizo sentar a Hinata, para después el mismo tomar su lugar al frente de esta durante cerca de 2 horas hablaron sobre lo que paso durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, en algunas ocasiones Neji doblo los cubiertos o rompió la copa de la mesa cuando su novia nombraba algunos hechos relacionados con Sasuke Uchiha y con algunos aldeanos, al final se tuvieron que ir del restaurante porque los echaron, pues ya era la 1:30 de la madrugada.

Caminaron tomados de la mano a paso lento atreves de las oscuras hasta la mansión Hyuga, Neji no pudo evitar llenarse de nostalgia por la masacre del clan, la peliazul noto esto y tomo la mano del genio entre las suyas y a acerco a su pecho, ambos se sonrieron, una vez adentro el castaño se quedo atrás contemplando el caminar delicado de su prima los descabellados pensamientos de volver a hacerle el amor se desataron, mas por el bien de ambos se reprimió.

La mujer de cabello como la noche volteo a verlo con el rostro medio rojizo, totalmente nerviosa. Bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar por sus manos, él simplemente se limito a mirarla, analizando meticulosamente la escena, pero sin comprender realmente.

Sorprendentemente la tímida chica fue la que se acerco a él y se colgó de manera suave del cuello del chico cada vez mas roja se acerco a los labios del castaño, el seguro contra impulsos que Neji se había impuesto se quebró totalmente, y devoro con ansias los labios de su prima mientras la pegaba con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

La intensidad del beso subía al igual que el tono de sus caricias que para este punto se presentaban debajo de los kimonos. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, pero ante las miradas de lujuria que ambos se daban, se sumieron una vez más en aquella deliciosa expresión de amor. Con dificultad, a tropezones y con algunas maldiciones por parte de Neji cuando se pegaba, subieron las escaleras intentando no separar sus labios, llegaron a la habitación del genio, quien sonrió al ver lo limpia que estaba lo más seguro es que su novia se encargara de mantener el lugar.

Pronto pensar se hizo innecesario la guerra de lenguas se vio truncada cuando el dejo los labios de su amada para seguir con su cuello al tiempo que desataba el obi de su cintura, Hinata negada a que fuera ella la única que disfrutara el momento tomo a su pareja por los hombros de tal forma que el haori terminara en el piso de tatami, a continuación introdujo sus manos en el interior del traje acariciando delicadamente los duros pectorales y el bien formado vientre, lanzo un leve gemido mas de sorpresa que de excitación, cuando sintió como uno de sus pezones fue succionado por él.

Neji bien concentrado en su tarea de estimular los bellos botones rosa con sus manos y su boca, daba mentalmente infinitas gracias a Kami porque Hinata no llevara brasier, sentía los suspiros suaves en su coronilla y sentía que su erección lo iba a matar pero nada importaba quería disfrutar y que ella también lo hiciera. Paso su mano por su cintura siguiendo por su cadera hasta su muslo derecho lo levanto un poco la peliazul entendió el mensaje y dio un pequeño brinco para enredar ambas piernas en la cadera de su primo, en la cargo para recostarla en la cama, deshizo el candado de las piernas que tenía en su cadera y se levanto hasta quedar totalmente parado al lado de la cama, las orbes blancas de su novia lo contemplaban con curiosidad, con rápidos movimientos se quito el elegante atuendo para quedar solo en bóxer, que parecían romperse en cualquier momento.

Cada uno con una prenda que separaba el contacto total de sus sexos, que cada vez se rozaban con más intensidad mientras las caricias de amor proseguían, de un momento a otro un grito lleno la habitación, Neji metió 2 de sus dedos en el interior de Hinata, ella removía sus caderas para intensificar la sensación también podía sentir el enorme miembro de su novio sobre sus muslos y aun nerviosa pero muy excitada lo froto por encima de la tela haciendo que su amado soltara unos sonidos guturales, su cuerpos estaban al límite por lo que pronto tanto las bragas como lo pantaloncillos terminaron en algún rincón olvidado

Guiados meramente por los instintos, el se posiciono entre las piernas de ella aun inclinado sobre sus labios movió sus caderas y de una sola estocada el orgulloso y firme "amigo" de Neji se hundió en la rosada flor de la Hyuga. Los movimientos pélvicos* se hicieron presentes al igual que la exclamaciones de placer por parte de ambos jóvenes quienes luego de unos minutos realizando la erótica danza se gritaron el uno al otro …te amo, esa noche se amaron varias veces sintiendo como sus cuerpos se desasían del sentimiento de de tristeza que se albergo durante dos largos y tormentosos años.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas de la pieza haciendo que la joven de los cabellos como la noche despertara pesadamente, pronto abrió los ojos de sorpresa al notar el espacio vacío a su lado se incorporó rápidamente algo asustaba, cuando en el borde del escritorio junto con el broche que llevaba la noche anterior estaba un sobre lila con su nombre.

Nota:

Ve al jardín…

No tuvo que razonar mucho rápidamente busco sus bragas, las encontró colgando del brazo de una silla sonrojándose al recordar lo salvaje de la noche se acomodo el mismo kimono de la noche anterior y corrió al jardín para encontrarse con Neji parado bajo el árbol de duraznos* observando el caer de los pétalo se acerco a él ya más calmada, el castaño se volteo lentamente y cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente se arrodillo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata, el tomo una de las manos de ella y la beso con delicadeza .

Hime… ¿me concederías el honor de casarte con migo?

…

Hina…- el joven no termino de hablar cuando ya sentía el suelo en su espalda y un agradable peso en el pecho.

¡CLARO QUE SI!

Los enamorados estuvieron un rato abrazándose olvidándose del mundo y mirando hacia su futuro… el clan Hyuga volvería y ellos ya estaban aportando su cuota para que así pasara… porque el destino o más bien su fuerte amor se encargo de juntarlos… se encargo de que Neji estuviera de regreso con Hinata…

* * *

**bno un par de aclaraciones el movimiento pelvico... es la frase de un amigo algo pervertido¬¬ y los arboles de duraznos los saq de uno de los caps de relleno de bleach dond sale nanao los arboles de durasno florecen despues de los de cerezo y francamente es muy comn el uso de las sakuras...asi q kise inovar jejejeje espero q les halla gustado...grax x leer ...sayo!**


End file.
